Genus and species: Polygonatum biflorum. 
Cultivar: xe2x80x98Kelli""s Goldxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Polygonatum biflorum and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, xe2x80x98Kelli""s Goldxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Kelli""s Goldxe2x80x99 represents a new Solomon""s seal, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The inventor collected and sowed seed from various unnamed plants of Polygonatum biflorum in 1989. xe2x80x98Kelli""s Goldxe2x80x99 was selected from within a population of seedlings that were grown out from the seed collected from the unnamed plants of Polygonatum biflorum in Brookings, S.D. in the summer of 1990.
The new Solomon Seal was selected for its golden yellow foliage coloration. This characteristics makes this new cultivar unique and unlike any other known cultivars of Polygonatum biflorum known to the inventor.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by rhizome division in Brookings, S.D. in spring of 1992 by the inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the characteristics of the new cultivar. These attributes in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Kelli""s Goldxe2x80x99 as unique from all other selections and forms of Polygonatum biflorum known to the inventor.
1. Foliage is yellow in color and the coloration is maintained throughout the growing season. Foliage color is less yellow in heavier shade and on foliage that is basal and shaded by upper foliage.
2. Growth rate and foliage color is maintained in bright shade.
3. Vigorous growing rate once roots are established.
4. Tolerant to heavy clay soils.
5. Hardy to at least Zone 4.
6. Grows to a height of 45 to 60 cm (18 to 24 in).
7. Greenish-white flowers develop in late spring and bloom for about three weeks, followed by blue-black berries in summer.